Recovery
by HeartlessRaven
Summary: While on patrol in the desert, a Lieutentant finds that a girl is being held captive by a bandit. And being a hero by nature, he rescues her. VF.rnAN: This is my first story, so be nice. K?
1. Lost

Recovery

Chapter 1: Lost

"I can't believe they're sending me all the way out here. There's never anything this far in the desert. Zeke, let's head back," the organoid followed his master's command and started to turn the Blade Liger around. "Wait a minute, Zeke. I thought I just saw a Guysack over there behind that sand dune. Let's check it out." Once again Zeke did what he was told.

Once they got near the dune, he saw the Guysack. He also saw a small tent set up near it. "They must be bandits. Let's get 'em! Go!" With that the blades on the Liger were put into there Blade Attack position, and the Liger charged at the Guysack. Soon it was sliced in two. The bandit came out to see what the racket was, But before he could react he was on the ground with a knife to his throat. "You are under arrest," the Lieutenant informed him, as he put the knife away and pulled out his handcuffs. He snapped them around the bandit's wrists. Zeke was given the responsibility of keeping an eye on the bandit, while his master inspected the tent.

When he walked in, he was shocked at what he saw. There gagged and tied to a chair was a young girl. She had long blond hair and sunset red eyes. The Lieutenant took out his knife and cut the ropes. When her hands were free she took off the gag and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you," was the only thing she said before she turned and walked out of the tent, quickly followed by our young hero.

She helped prepare the blade Liger for the journey back to the base. The Lieutenant thought that this was as good a time as any to introduce himself. "I don't think I told you my name. It's Van. Van Flyheight. The small Zoid is Zeke, and this Zoid is the Blade Liger." He said, hoping for a response. "I'm Fiona Alisi Lynette," she said with a polite smile. "So…where do you to go? Back to your house?" Van wasn't sure where she lived but he'd gladly take her anywhere. "Actually, I don't have anywhere to go. My town was destroyed and I have been lost for days." Fiona said with a frown. Van felt that he had to take care of her. "I know! Why don't you come with me back to Dragonhead Base. It's not very far from here." Van was sure that she would be allowed in. "Really? You'd let me stay with you? That would be great!" Fiona was so happy, that she let out a small giggle.

Soon the Liger was loaded up, and they started for Dragonhead Base.


	2. Weird

Reveiw Notes:

Cyberdemon: Thank youfor being the first one to write a review! I hope more people follow your example!

A/N: Sounds are in **bold**. Thoughts are in _italics_.

* * *

Recovery

Chapter 2: Weird

"Wake up, Fiona. We're here," Van said shaking her slightly, so she would wake up. "What? Oh." Fiona didn't understand fully at first, but quickly caught on. The Dragonhead Base was amazing. It looked exactly how the name suggested. Van pulled the Blade Liger up to the large gate. The camera moved to face the Liger and soon after the gate started to open. The Blade Liger went through the gate, and into the hanger. Fiona marveled at how many Zoids there were. There were Zoids as small as a Molga and as big as a Gojulas.

The Liger came to a stop, and the cockpit opened. "Come on, Fiona. Follow me," Van said as he hopped out of the cockpit. Fiona hoped that she didn't have to do the same thing. Suddenly, Zeke started to lower the head of the Liger. Van took Fiona's hand, and helped her out when the head was low enough. "Zeke!" Van called him out of the Blade Liger, and he followed close behind the two. "I have to go to the colonel and tell him that I'm back, and to see where you can stay. Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be able to," Van reassured her.

* * *

"Van, Zeke! Welcome back! Oh. Who is this?" Colonel Rob Herman was happy to see that the boys came back safely, but at the same time he was curious about the strange, blonde woman they brought back with them. "Colonel Herman, this is Fiona. She was being held captive by bandits. Zeke and I rescued her and brought her back here, since she has nowhere to go. Does she have permission to stay, sir?" Van hoped that he would let her stay. His wish was granted. "I'll let her stay here, but she will have to share a room with another woman," Colonel Herman searched the file cabinet looking for the perfect roommate. "Let's see. I know! You can stay in Room 17 with Moonbay. I'm sure you two will get along," Colonel Herman thought that this room would be the best. "Thank you very much, sir!" Fiona said with a small bow. Van, Fiona, and Zeke left to find Room 17._

* * *

_

**Knock, knock** Fiona lightly knocked on the door, but there was no answer. "Let's go in," Van suggested. Fiona nodded and followed him inside. The room was fairly small. It had two of everything: beds, closets, and dressers. There was only one bathroom, and this one was currently occupied. "Moonbay must be taking a shower," Fiona heard the water running and someone singing. "Yeah, she loves that song," Van said. "Well, I better get going." Van said as he headed towards the door. "Wait, Van!" Fiona stopped him from stepping out into the hallway. "What room is yours?" Fiona didn't want to be stuck in this base with nowhere to turn when she needed company. "Don't worry. I'm right down the hall, in Room 21. I have to share a room with a geek named Thomas." It seemed that Van didn't like Thomas. "That's where I'll be if you need me." Van, once again, tried to leave the room, but Fiona stopped him again. "Wait. I'll go with you." Fiona followed him out of the room and down the hallway.

* * *

Van was giving Fiona a tour of the base. "This is the lounge, where you eat or just hang out…oh, look. There's Thomas. Uh, oh. He saw me. Let's get out of here." Van grabbed her hand and started to walk away. Thomas quickly caught up. "So, Flyheight, you thought you could get away from me? I --" Thomas noticed Fiona standing behind Van. _'Who is this? She is so beautiful…'_ Thomas started to doze off into space. Soon Fiona started to feel uncomfortable with Thomas staring at her. Van waved a hand in front of Thomas's face trying to bring him out of the little fantasy world he lived in. "Thomas. Come in, Thomas. Zi to Thomas. Hello?!" Van finally gave up and started to walk away. Fiona stood there a second then followed after him. Thomas was left there dumbfounded.

* * *

_'What a weirdo,'_ Van said to himself, as they walked back to Fiona's room. "Thanks for the tour, Van. Thomas made me feel a little uncomfortable, though. Oh, well. See you later." Fiona said as she walked into her room. "Bye." Van answered after the door shut. He walked back to his room, only to find Thomas waiting for him.

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone likes my story! It is my first one. R&R, please!

Heartless Raven


End file.
